


Beneath the Mask

by AllegedlyAlive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyAlive/pseuds/AllegedlyAlive
Summary: A short fic of what happens when Chat Noir starts liking Marinette and Marinette starts like Chat Noir.





	Beneath the Mask

The first time he looks at me I freeze. I can feel myself turning red and I just can’t pull my eyes away. 

I know, I know, I shouldn’t have. I was in costume, and focusing on any one civilian is just asking to have to them targeted--but come on! It’s Adrien Agreste! The most attractive guy in high school! You know, the guy I’ve had a crush on since forever. Gorgeous, intelligent, athletic, Adrien Agreste. 

So yeah, I freeze. I swear his eyes widen when our gazes lock but maybe that’s wishful thinking on my part. I mean, why would he care about little old me? He’s never paid me any attention in school before. But then I remember that I’m not me and all he probably sees is the mask. 

Of course it’s at that moment that the akuma possessed ice sculptor decides to shoot his freeze gun and I’m forced to backflip out of the way or be turned into a superhero popsicle. When I look up Adrien is gone--probably did the sensible thing and ran for cover. I breathe a sigh of relief for his safety and as much as I would have loved to keep ogling I do have bigger fish to fry.

Luckily Chat Noir shows up just in the nick of time and together we make quick work of Dr. Ice and the akuma. My feline partner really does come in handy sometimes. He flashes me a grin as I make sure the formerly possessed civilian is okay and wait for the authorities to arrive. 

“Nice work today Ladybug! Maybe we can celebrate afterwards, you know just you and me.” He winks at me and I roll my eyes. But honestly, none of Chat Noir's flirting can dampen my mood. 

Adrien Agreste looked at me!

***

I’m studying for the chemistry test I have the next day when Chat Noir stumbles through my window. 

I’m too stunned to move as he unceremoniously crashes to the floor and leans against the wall under the windowsill. My mind is racing. Why would Chat Noir be here? Does he know my real identity under the mask? 

Then I notice the blood. 

“Chat Noir! What happened?”

He looks up, startled, as if just noticing me. He opens his mouth as if to say something but a groan comes out instead and he grimaces in pain.  
I rush over and crouch down, trying to find the source of the blood. “Are you alright?”

He breathes out and lets his head fall backwards against the wall. It lands with a small thud and he closes his eyes. “Was on patrol. Saw a mugging. Was careless. The mugger didn’t see me, but I didn’t see the knife. Stupid.” Each word is surrendered reluctantly through gritted teeth.

I glance down and notice his hands clutching his side. When I look up his eyes are open and staring at me. 

“Ah--sorry I didn’t mean to intrude! I didn’t know where to go and your window was open and I know you don’t know me and this is sort of creepy because I just crawled into your room but I just needed to catch my breath and--” either he realizes he’s rambling or the pain of his wound stops him. “I can probably leave now.”

So he doesn’t know who I am. At least there’s that. “I know who you are. You’re Chat Noir. The city’s hero, along with Ladybug. I think you get a free pass for being creepy, you know due to saving the world from evil and all.”

“Right.”

I can tell he still feels uncomfortable and he makes as if to get up, but I stop him. “Don’t move. It doesn’t look deep but we should stop the bleeding. Stay here while I get some bandages.”

He looks like he’s about to resist again but at the last moment sighs and shrugs. He smiles weakly. “Thanks--ah sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Marinette.”

“Marinette. Thanks.” For the first time that night he grins his trademark carefree smile and I don’t realize I’m so tense until I feel myself relax. This pale, hurt Chat Noir scares me and his smile is the one thing that reassures me that everything will be alright.

***

So Chat Noir is still here when I wake up. After I bandage him last night he passes out and I don’t have the heart to wake him. It’s 7 AM and time for me to head to school and he’s still there, curled on the carpet underneath my window, the blanket I threw over him slightly askew. 

It’s weird. Interacting with him without my mask, out of costume. Pretending I don’t know him, don’t save the world with him. It’s a bit unnerving. When I’m Marinette, I’m nobody. I’m just an average high school girl who can’t even get the nerve to say hello to Adrien Agreste. I’m not used to interacting with Chat like this. 

He mutters something in his sleep and I decide it’s probably time to leave if I don’t want to miss first period. Chat Noir should be alright without me--the knife wound ended up not being too serious and it looks like all he needed was rest. As long as my parents don’t decide to snoop around my room and discover one of the city’s biggest heros asleep on their daughter’s floor he should be fine. 

I get to first period just as the bell rings and realize that I never finished studying for chem last night. Great. Adrien's seat is also empty so I won’t even be able to stare at the gorgeous back of his head as I fail this test. 

The test goes as well as can be expected after a night of studying interrupted by bleeding superheroes. Why can’t I vanquish ionic bonds the same way I vanquish evil?  
The rest of the morning passes in a blur. Alya fills be in on the latest gossip but I'm barely listening. My mind is torn between worrying about Chat Noir and wondering where Adrien is. Finally at least one of my thoughts are answered as Adrien walks in a few minutes late to the 5th period History class we have together (not that he knows that I’m in it). 

Mme. Thorne is not pleased. “Glad you decided to finally join us Adrien. I hope we didn’t inconvenience you by starting class before you arrived.”

Adrien's face reddens slightly but he laughs good-naturedly. “Sorry. I overslept?” He grins at Mme. Thorne and even she can’t resist that perfect smile (who could?). She sighs and turns back to the chalkboard as Adrien walks towards his seat (two to the left and one desk directly behind mine).

As he passes my seat he slows briefly and I look up. “Hey Marinette.” He gives me a quick wave and a wink before heading back to his seat. It feels like my heart is stuck in my throat. By the time I stutter a muted “h-hi” he’s already in his seat.

At this point, Mme. Thorne could be a two-headed giraffe and for all I care. 

Did that just happen? Did Adrien Agreste just say hi to me? I’m fairly certain I’m not in costume this time and I look down and yes--I’m still me, just plain old Marinette who just happened to be greeted by Adrien freaking Agreste. 

I didn’t even realize Adrien remembered who I was. I feel like I can imagine him looking at me in his seat behind me even though I know he’s probably paying attention to whatever Mme. Thorne is carrying on about. His presence behind me is almost unbearable and it’s a relief when the bell rings. I make a hasty escape and almost run to sixth period and keep my eyes squarely trained on the floor for the rest of the day. No accidental eye contact from me. 

Okay, I know I should be happy--elated--that Adrien talked to me. And I am. But I was not prepared for this. I panicked, alright? Marinette is not as confident as Ladybug. She doesn’t know how to react to unexpected situations like this. She isn’t a hero. 

***

Chat Noir seems to be mainly recovered when we patrol together today. When I came home yesterday from school he had already left, the blanket folded neatly on my bed. He seems back to his usual flirtatious self, though I can’t help look back to see if he’s alright every time we leap across the city’s rooftops. He keeps pace though and if he winces occasionally I confess that I’m still too distracted by Adrien to say anything.

“Do you think we’ll ever know each other’s true identities?”

I’m startled from my thoughts of Adrien as Chat Noir sidles up next to me on the roof we have stopped on. Adrien Agreste leaves my mind as I process what Chat has just said.

“You know we agreed not to. It’s safer that way. Easier.” I wonder what prompted this sudden topic of conversation. Did Chat suspect who I was after that night I patched him up?  
He sighs. “I know. It’s just that--I don’t know. We spend so much time together but we don’t trust each other with who we really are.”

“Chat Noir, you’re my partner. I trust you with my life. Isn’t that more important than whatever lame civilian identities we have underneath?”

“I guess.” He grins suddenly. “I would love to see the beautiful face under that mask though. And just so you know, my civilian identity is not lame.”

I roll my eyes and punch in the arm playfully. He yelps and I remember his injury. “Oops, sorry I forgot that--I mean, are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah. It’s nothing. Come on, I bet I can beat you to the end of the street!”

“You’re on.”

***

I’m completely unprepared when Chat Noir slips through my window again. I guess I was unprepared the first time too. But I didn’t expect him to come back. It’s also the middle of the night and I’m half asleep. 

“Marinette?” He hesitantly steps towards me like it’s perfectly normal to come into teenage girls rooms and wake them up at ungodly hours. “Er--sorry were you sleeping?”  
With a groan I sit up and grope blindly for the lamp. “No, I was just resting my eyes for a bit. What are you doing here Chat Noir?” I jerk up and glance at him quickly. “You’re not hurt again are you? Is everything okay?”

“What--no! I’m fine, don’t worry. Everything’s fine. Well. I just wanted to thank you. For the other day. You didn’t have to help me and I appreciate it. Oh and sorry for falling asleep and staying overnight. And thanks for the blanket. Um. Yeah.”

Chat Noir is obviously struggling to thank me properly but I’m still strangely touched. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He smiles at that. “Yeah I was being reckless. It won’t happen again.”

I realize something’s been bugging me ever since he stumbled through my window the other day. “Why were you by yourself anyway? Why weren’t you on patrol with Ladybug?” 

Chat looks away. “I don’t want to have to rely on Ladybug all the time. She deserves a partner that can hold his own weight.”

“What?” I take a step towards him. “You two are a team. She depends on you!”

“But she’s so strong and capable.” He runs his hands through his hair. “I’m sure she would do fine without me.”

I walk up to him until we’re only a few inches apart. “Chat Noir look at me.” He swallows and slowly brings his head down to meet my eyes. “That’s not true and you know it. Sure everyone thinks Ladybug is great, but she’s definitely not perfect. She would be nothing without you.”

He holds my stare a moment longer before breaking it off with a breathless laugh. “Well that’s flattering Marinette, I’m glad you think so highly of me. Now if only Ladybug saw me the same way.”

I punch him playfully in the arm, careful this time to avoid his injury. “She does you idiot.” He looks up sharply. “I mean from what I’ve seen of you two, it sure seems like she does. I think. Probably.” I laugh nervously.

He looks at me strangely. “Right. Well I should probably be going now. Busy superhero life and all that. Thanks again for the other night Marinette!” He climbs out of my window and is gone before I can respond.

***

This is it. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for. I’m going to talk to Adrien. And not look like a fool. Or so I tell myself.

I get to first period ten minutes early to make sure I don’t miss him coming in. Unfortunately for me, Chat Noir's late night visit last night didn’t do much for my sleep and I decide to rest my head on my desk just for a short rest. I must have been more tired than I thought--within a few minutes I’m completely out.

“Hey Marinette.” I jerk awake. Adrien is facing me in his seat. 

“Wha--Adrien! Uh h-hi.” I quickly wipe the drool from my mouth. So much for not looking like a fool. 

He laughs, not unkindly. “You look tired. Didn’t get much sleep?” he asks.

I think back to my conversation with Chat Noir. It had taken me a while to fall back asleep after he left. “Yeah, not really.”

“Well I hope it wasn’t a boy keeping you up. He wouldn’t be much of a gentlemen if that were the case.”

I feel my face heating up. “N-no boy! Nope. No way,” I squeak. “I mean, not that there couldn’t be a boy. In the future. Hypothetically. Wait that came out wrong. Augh!” I give up and let my face fall into my hands. I realize I’m hopeless.

Adrien laughs again and puts his hand on my shoulder. “I’m just joking with you.” He pauses as I continue to metaphorically sink into the floor. “Hey, I was wondering… would you want to grab a meal with me today after school? If you’re free that is.”

“With you? Me? Yes! That is--yeah, I’m free!”

So that’s how I get asked on a date with Adrien. Even if I do make a fool of myself. Alya is besides herself.

He meets me at my locker after the last bell rings. “I thought we could walk through the park next to the school and then head to that Italian place nearby. Does that sound good?”

I manage to nod and before I know it we’re outside. It’s actually a beautiful day--one of those perfect autumn days where it’s not yet too cold but the leaves have begun turning into wonderful colors. We stop under the canopy of one of these trees and gaze at the kaleidoscope of colors around us.

“Adrien, can I ask you a question?”

He seems reluctant to tear his gaze away from the leaves. “Sure.”

“Why did you ask me to dinner today? We’ve barely spoken before.” 

Finally he looks down and our eyes lock. For a moment his eyes look so familiar and we don’t feel like strangers at all. The moment lasts a second more before he speaks and I’m brought back to myself. 

“I wanted to figure something out.”

“Figure what out?” I ask him.

“Who you are, Marinette. I’ve seen you around and I know we haven’t really talked but I feel like there’s something more to you, underneath the surface, and I can’t--sorry I’m rambling aren’t I?” He sighs. “The truth is...I actually like someone else. Or liked at least. I’m not sure anymore. But you remind me of her and--”

“So I’m your second choice?” I dig my nails into my palms as I stare at Adrien. He refuses to meet my gaze.

“No! No, I didn’t mean it like that.” He looks at me again, his eyes pleading. I can’t help but feel again that sense of knowing him--beyond the superficial stalking and crushing over the years. He takes a step closer to me and we’re inches apart. I can see his eyelashes, each freckle on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted. 

He leans towards me, head tilted down. This is the moment of my dreams. So why does my mind chose that instant to flash Chat Noir's face in my thoughts? I jerk away from Adrien. 

Why did I think about Chat? Why do I feel guilty? He’s just a friend, my partner. I trust him with my life, sure, but still just a friend. Adrien Agreste is in front of me and I’m thinking about Chat Noir! 

“I’m sorry, this was a mistake.” Adrien's voice breaks into my mini-freakout. “I-I shouldn’t have assumed. I told you I liked someone else but I thought that you--I have to go. I’m sorry.”

And that’s how my first date with Adrien Agreste goes.

***

Adrien isn’t in school the next day. Not that I would know what to do if I saw him. I still don’t know what to make of what happened yesterday. My own thoughts are a swirling mess of cat boys and attractive classmates. 

I’m no better as I lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling. Which is where I am when the window thuds open and--yep you guessed it--Chat Noir sidles into my room.

“You know you should really consider using the door next time.”

He ignores me and instead starts pacing back and forth by the foot of my bed. I sit up and pull the covers tightly around my shoulders. He doesn’t speak for a while and I wait for him patiently. 

“You confuse me Marinette. The other night you acted like you knew just what Ladybug was thinking. The things you told me...I can’t stop thinking about them.”

I take a breath. “You really love her don’t you? Ladybug.” Me.

I see Chat Noir's hand clench into a fist. “She means everything to me,” he whispers. 

Suddenly I’m angry. “You don’t even know her! The girl underneath the mask. She’s not what you think, she’s not as cool. She doesn’t deserve your feelings.” My voice rises and I can’t stop the words bubbling out of my mouth. “She’s insecure, no one likes her, she doesn’t do anything right, she--”

“Stop!” Chat Noir growls, but his eyes are wide. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that.”

“I know her Chat. She’s not a hero underneath that mask.” My voice wavers and I pull the blankets tighter around me. I feel my eyes watering. 

I realize I’ve said too much. I look up, scared to see Chat Noir's reaction. Scared to see if he's figured it out. My shoulder's slump and I realize I don't care anymore. 

Chat crouches until his eyes are level with mine. His voice is quiet but powerful. “The mask doesn’t change us. The girl under that mask is the same girl who saves the city. And I know that girl.” He puts a hand to my face and wipes the tears on my cheek. “Marinette, I love you.”

Slowly, he reaches back and rests his hands on his own mask. He lifts it off, revealing the face I had known was underneath. This close, I can see his eyelashes, each freckle on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted.

“I love you too Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while ML fandom! Hopefully this fic made sense, I haven't done anything with Miraculous Ladybug in so long... Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
